


Three, Two, One

by gayforuswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforuswnt/pseuds/gayforuswnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen and Tobin spend New Year's Eve together. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, Two, One

**Author's Note:**

> HEY guys i wrote this really quick oneshot mostly because skatertobin is preath trash and now i am too.

Tobin didn't even realize she was staring until someone's hand snapped in front of her face. "You gonna shoot?" 

Christen was face to face with her, green eyes glistening even in the dim light of the training facility. 

"Back up, Press." The midfielder grinned and kicked their soccer ball into the top left corner of the goal. 

"Impressive, can we go home now?" Christen pleaded. Tobin responded with a signature thumbs up as she picked the ball up out of the goal. 

"But you have to hit the crossbar first." 

\--

After taking pictures with a couple of fans, they hopped into Christen's car.   
"Can we put the top down?" Tobin begged. The forward giggled "You know it's cold and cloudy, right?" 

"I don't mind" was Tobin's response, so Christen easily gave in. She couldn't say no to those big brown eyes- This resulted in the two brunettes driving down the Pacific Coast Highway in an open convertible, Taylor Swift blasting on the radio. 

"Why'd you move here anyway?" Tobin asked, nodding towards the apartment complex they were pulling into. Christen grew up in LA and her parents still lived in her childhood home. "I needed a change, you know?" 

And of course Tobin knew- change was her lifestyle. When she wasn't traveling for soccer, she was traveling for fun. Living on friends' couches and sometimes in the backseat of her Jeep. That's how she found herself in California on December 31st, wandering around with a soccer ball and a backpack. She almost hadn't remembered to text Christen and ask if she was home, hoping to crash at her place- Tobin hadn't expected to fall in love today. 

"There's no way I'm gonna make it to midnight." Christen unlocked the door to her apartment, ready to flop onto the couch, but they were greeted with a candlelit table set for two, complete with a bottle of champagne. 

"Did you do this?" Christen turned around to see Tobin's face turning red. "I, uh, was gonna get some champagne for us and they said they'd give me a dinner for free if we were looking to have a 'romantic night' so I just went with it... Free food, right?" She giggled nervously.

Christen laughed "We can't pass up free food," and they sat down.

\--

Tobin woke up with Christen's head nuzzled into her side, laying on top of her left arm. She checked the time; 11:30 pm. After arguing with herself for ten minutes about whether or not she should wake her up, the tan midfielder used her free arm to shake Christen's shoulder. "Hey," the forward opened her eyes. "Wanna watch the countdown?" Tobin whispered, and a sleepy Christen sat up and nodded. 

"Did I fall asleep on you?" 

"A little bit, but I fell asleep too," Tobin chuckled as they turned the TV on. The LA party was going strong; it was almost time to ring in 2016. 

"Remember when we won the World Cup?" Tobin smiled and Christen could swear it lit up the room. "Yeah," she replied, "Feels like it was years ago." 

"I mean, a year ago I would've never even dreamed about all this stuff. Of course we dream of the World Cup, but a year ago today we didn't even know the qualifying roster yet. A year ago today we were hoping that 2015 would be a great year, and now we're here. I don't even know what to say, you know?" Tobin sighed and sat back. If you're gonna do it, it's now or never.

"It's starting!" Christen pointed to the TV and they stood up, pulling party hats over their heads and grabbing confetti, glasses of champagne in hand. 

"Ten, nine, eight," 

/Now or never, Tobin./ 

"Seven, six, five, four," 

/I need to know if she feels it too/

"Three, two, one, happy new year!" 

Tobin watched as Christen tossed the confetti into the air and she wrapped her arms around the brunette. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the champagne, "Here's to the new year!" 

Christen turned around, green eyes met brown, and lips touched ever so slightly before they both realized what was happening- But when they came to their senses, they leaned in again and again. 

Two bottles of champagne later, they crashed back on the couch, Tobin's arm around Christen as her head leaned on the midfielder's shoulder. 

"I'm in love with you," Christen mumbled, half asleep and tipsy. "Do you love me back?"

"Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things," Tobin murmured, running her fingers through Christen's dark hair. 

"So do you love me, or are you in love with me?" The forward whispered. 

And they may have been drunk, but the words came out clear as day.

"I love you today, I loved you yesterday, and I'll love you tomorrow. But I'm in love with you every day."


End file.
